


I Came For You When You Called

by Just_Breezy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Demon!Dean, Ficlet, Multi, PWP, Painplay, Porn Without Plot, Post Season 10, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, angel!cas - Freeform, deanmon, dom!Dean, ménage à trois, sub!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Breezy/pseuds/Just_Breezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean, when you prayed for me, I wasn't expecting this, whatever this is"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deanmon gets Castiel to pay him a visit for one purpose, and not the one Castiel was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Came For You When You Called

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little ficlet per request ;)

"Dean, when you prayed for me, I wasn't expecting  _this_ , whatever  _this_ is." The words fell gruffly out of Castiel's mouth, his eyes still trying to stay focused on the once green eyes of his favorite human, though occasionally betraying him and flicking to the form chained to the wall behind Dean. It looks like a girl, head hung low with long hair cascading down in front of her face. "And what exactly do you think this is, pretty boy?" Dean's voice is smooth, smoother than Castiel remembers, even his most pleasurable memories of Dean whispering for him to come can't compare to the confidence and sensuousness of the Dean in front of him. Trying to keep his voice steady, Cas forces out, "whatever is it, Dean, is between you and me. Let the girl go." Dean saunters over, an all too familiar smirk in place, "oh but this definitely involves her". Dean stands closely to Castiel, something that is normally reversed, and presses the tip of his nose against the angel's cheek, letting his fingers begin to play with the lapels on his trench coat and whispers, "lets play".

 

Castiel shivers, relishing in the warmth of his partner, even if it is perhaps a bit _too_ warm this time, somehow unfamiliar in the most familiar way. Dean winces slightly and steps back, cocky smirk in place, finding an abandoned chair in the equally abandoned library. With a snap of his fingers, Dean releases the girl's chains from behind him, "be a good girl and undress our guest". The girl, having stumbled slightly from the sudden freedom, regains her posture, her long hair and the fading light of the single light bulb hanging above Castiel reveal her small naked form, hickies splayed across her neck and ribs, places all too well known to Castiel. She walks quietly to Castiel, only making eye contact for a second, before pulling his coat off and working on the many layers. Castiel could fight back, Castiel could fight to bring Dean back to the bunker, but being watched by him, his cool gaze undressing him more than his slave, Castiel is paralyzed by subservience. The girl kisses Castiel's neck as she undos the collar of his shirt; "hey hey! Did I give you permission to kiss our new toy?" Dean barks. The girl stops kissing, and continues with the angel's clothes.

 

By the time Castiel is stripped of his pants, Dean is wandering around the two, the girl now on her knees in front of Castiel, waiting for Dean's next order. The demon stands behind Cas, looking down on the girl, "now, blow him". The girl does so without hesitation, moving her hair out of the way, licking around the angel's cock. Dean mimics the choked hum in Castiel's throat mockingly, "why so resistant? You love this, don't you?" Cas tries to say something, (aiming for something along the lines of "because we need to fix you"), but falls short when Dean takes the tip of his angel blade and gently rubs it down the back of the angel's shoulder blades, presumably where his wings would be. The faintest of ethereal light sparks where the blade meets skin. "How long has it been, Cas?" The angel does not reply, shutting his eyes, trying to avoid all that is happening. Dean presses a little harder, "now Cas, I **asked you a question** , you know I expect an answer". Castiel hisses, slowly succumbing to the combination of pleasure and pain, "months, Dean" he manages to get out. "That's right, pretty boy, you knew you weren't allowed to touch yourself without me, didn't you?" The angel leans his head back, resting it against the demon's collarbone, his hand reaching for the head of the girl between his legs. "Hey!" Dean pushes the blade even harder, causing real pain, "did I say you could touch, pretty boy?" 

 

The angel moans something akin to 'no', though coming out more like a desperate moan. "Up," Dean commands. The girl stands patiently in front of Castiel, waiting for Dean. "Now, take his fingers and fuck yourself on them." The girl does as she is told, grabbing Castiel's left hand, and reaching between her legs, moaning lasciviously, breathing hotly on the angel's collarbone. The demon kisses the angel's neck, working around his ear, running his fingers down his ribs and onto his hips, grabbing his cock gently and stroking, "look at my two slaves," he hums, "oh angel, you're working  _so hard_ to pretend like you don't enjoy _this_..." Dean punctuates the last word with a flick of his wrist on Castiel's hard and leaking cock, "because I sure am". "I mean, you're burning up baby, you can't deny that", he whispers hotly into Cas' ear. With an almost pained groan, Castiel gets out "because you're a demon, Dean". The demon laughs, "well, we all have our quirks. That doesn't mean you wouldn't be sizzling from my touch if I wasn't". 

 

The burn between angel and demon begins to fall closer to the side of discomfort; Dean removes his hands from Castiel, "slave," the girl stops and looks up at her master, Castiel's fingers still inside her, "take those out, I want you to grind on him until he comes, lord knows there's enough come". The girl looks away shyly, "but... I'm so close" she whispers. Dean smirks and kisses Castiel's neck once more, "that doesn't change my order", he says with a smirk. She begins grinding on Castiel's cock, rolling it between the sharp bones of her hips, lips and tongue playing with a nipple. Suddenly she becomes aware of her master pushing her legs apart, licking between her legs, playing with her clit and humming quietly, giving a bit of vibration. The girl moans and nips at Castiel's chest. As he feels the tension building in his slave, he moans, "come for me", and so does his angel.


End file.
